


fever

by vascool



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gelphie, Self Harm to kill zombies, Sickness, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vascool/pseuds/vascool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 3 of the 20 day theme challenge: get some sleep</p>
<p>Elphaba and Glinda are trapped in a shed, and *they* are closing in. Will the two of them survive the night, or will they give into their hopelessness?</p>
<p>(AKA I'm bad at summarizing, read it if you like zombies and Wicked and Gelphie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever

The moon rose over the dark, pitch black forest. Fog began to roll in around the tiny shed Elphaba and Glinda were hiding in. Moans and groans came from the vast unknown that was outside the shed. Elphaba held her breath, concerned it would make too much noise. Glinda sat next to her, pressed as close as she could; taking up as little room as possible. Elphaba brushed her hand across the floor, searching, searching. Her hand touched something cool and smooth – a knife. She located the handle, and gripped the knife in her hand, her knuckles turning white.

The rays from the moon slunk in through the shed’s window, causing Glinda to shiver. Elphaba wrapped an arm around her. They had no blankets. Glinda was sick, not infected thank Oz, but it felt like she had a fever. Elphaba was inexperienced with medicine, or any healing spells. She needed to be warm, and the cold was closing in on the two of them fast. Elphaba pressed her chapped lips to Glinda’s forehead. “You’re still hot.”

Glinda said nothing, just stared into the abyss. Elphaba didn’t blame her. There was no point in words when they were definitely going to die within the next hour; at least that’s what Elphaba believed. “Elphie.”

“Glinda. We can’t talk now. If they hear us more’ll come.”

The locked door lurched. They were pushing against it. They clawed at the windows, scraping, and scratching; this made Elphaba’s skin crawl. She felt nauseous; the smell was seeping through the boards. She had to attempt to hold them off, but how could she leave Glinda to freeze? Elphaba took her shirt off, and wrapped it around Glinda. She brought the knife to her hand, and sliced her hand open. Blood crept out of the wound, and she spread it onto the doorpost.

She then opened the door a crack, allowing a rotting corpse to try to take a bite out of the post; it was dying to taste her blood. She stabbed it in the head, ending its non-life quickly. She continued the head-stabbing method, until when she closed the door again, a board they had in front of the door snapped; they had put so much pressure on it that it had broken. Her eyes widened, and her heart raced, her breathing picking up; she quickly pushed a box over towards the door, to prevent them from getting in. It wouldn’t stay there very long, but it’d hold them off for a little while.

She and Glinda were going to die. It was inevitable. They were closing in, and would get the box over with soon enough. Before tending to Glinda more, she went to the window, looking out it. The way was clear. If they were careful they could escape this death trap and run off. That wasn’t going to happen with Glinda in her condition, though. She could hardly walk, let alone run or climb. Elphaba went over to Glinda, and brushed her curly blonde hair out of her face. The two of them said nothing. Elphaba noticed Glinda seemed to be struggling against falling off into unconsciousness, and Elphaba couldn’t let that happen. 

“Glinda, you have to stay alert.”

An overwhelming urge came over Elphaba, the urge to survive. She was not incredibly strong, but she could try to carry Glinda out of there. They could escape, or they could lie here in wait for death.

No. They would live.

Elphaba found a rock on the floor, threw it towards the window causing it to shatter. Now or never; if they didn’t go now, they die. 

“Glinda, we’re leaving the shed, and I’m going to carry you. We’re going to be running. So hold on tightly to me.”

Elphaba lifted her up, and felt Glinda’s grip tighten. She crept out the window careful and quick, and began running. Her feet were light, and her breathing was shallow. Glinda tapped on Elphaba’s back, and spoke, “They’re not behind us,” Her voice wavered. “th-they went to the window.”

Nodding, Elphaba lowered her pace, nearly tripping over a tree root. They seemed to be nearing a group of buildings, and her eyes scoured the area, looking for an entrance. If the buildings were empty, that would be great. If they weren’t, that was an issue. Elphaba was desperate; they had to find a place where they could safely settle so that Glinda could recover. 

Glinda raised a hand and pointed towards a hole in a fence. Elphaba patted the sick girl’s back, and ducked through the hole. She went towards a building, and set Glinda on the ground near the door, causing the poor girl to whimper. “I am going to go in and make sure this place is clear. If it is, I’ll come get you; if it isn’t I’ll get you and we’ll run. Scream if you see any of them.” 

Elphaba carefully went into the building, being sure to watch the corners of her eyes, as to not be attacked from the sides. From behind was inevitable; but if they came from the side, she still had a chance. She was still wearing nothing but her undergarments and a pair of men’s pants she had found; Glinda must’ve had her shirt still. 

Once she got to the top floor, Elphaba was now certain that her and Glinda would be safe to stay there for a week, or until Glinda recovered. If she recovered. Elphaba ignored the thought; she believed life was too short to be worrying about hypothetical situations. 

“Glinda?” she whispered. “The building is safe, I checked from top to bottom. I’ll carry you in.”

Elphaba lifted her up, and carried her into the building. She was able to find some sheets and laid them on the floor, then laid Glinda down on them. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Glinda smiled, and pressed her lips against Elphaba’s. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Get some sleep.”


End file.
